


Tattoo

by slightlycrazyfangirl



Category: The flas
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Once again more of a drabble than anything else, Tattoo, Very embarassing tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlycrazyfangirl/pseuds/slightlycrazyfangirl
Summary: Hangover,  a long time crush and an embarrassing tattoo. Somewhat fluffy ending :)





	Tattoo

Monday morning, 9 AM. You were sitting in front your computer in the cortex, head only held up by your hand and barely awake. This had to be the worst hangover you ever had. But to be honest it was also the first one you ever had. Your sister's bachelorette party the night before got pretty wild. 

You jumped up in your seat when somebody placed a fresh, hot cup of coffee and aspirin in front of you. Rubbing your eyes, you looked up to see who it was. Two warm brown eyes, long *fabulous* hair and a smile you could recognize everywhere.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty” Cisco said, barely trying to hide his grin. “Long night?”  
You just mumbled a few words of agreement and nodded.  
“Thank you for the coffee. Really needed that right now.”  
“You're welcome.” 

He already wanted to turn around to his own chair, when something caught his eye.  
“I lov-”  
His laughter caught you off guard. When you turned around you saw how he held his stomach from all the giggling.  
“What - why are you laughing?”  
He didn't answer, just continued his - for you very confusing - laughing.  
When he finally came down, he said “You have a very interesting tattoo.”  
“Wait what tattoo?” You moved to look at the part of your shoulder that was revealed by your shirt. “I love Cisco Ramon…” You read to yourself. Immediately after realizing what in the name of God you just read, your face started turning very very red and you covered you shoulder. 

Cisco just giggled. “Well, I like it. Did you do that so I would pay you like these fast food chains who give everyone who gets a tattoo with their logo a few thousand bucks?” 

You just sat there, trying REALLY hard to remember what happened last night. Well, it looked like after you left the bar you found a tattoo studio and made the worst decision of your life.  
“I- uh- eeh-” you kept falling over your own words. “Oh god. This is embarrassing.”  
Looked like your friends decided to take things into their own hands and violently shove you into the arms of your best friend and long-time-crush. 

Cisco just smiled about your cuteness and the pure embarassment in your eyes. “Instead of paying you thousands of bucks, I could invite you to dinner. How does that sound?” 

You looked up, holding tears back. Wait. Did he just ask you out?  
“Uuh, sure, I mean, if you don't just ask me because you feel guilty…” 

His voice suddenly turned serious. He sat down on his chair, elbows on his knees and rolled over to you. His hands cupped your cheeks and you were surprised by how warm they were. “Listen, I don't do this because I feel guilty. I actually wanted to do this for a while now, but didn't find the right moment…”  
You looked up to him and smiled. “Really?”  
“Really.” He said and smiled back. 

He hesitated for a moment, but then softly pressed his lips against yours. You stiffened for a moment, asking yourself if this was really happening, but finally relaxed. His lips were soft, and after what felt like an eternity and nanoseconds at the same time, he pulled his head back. 

“Wow” was all you could get out. Cisco chuckled and his smile widened.  
“Yeah, wow” he repeated your words.  
“So, you still wanna go out with me?”  
It didn't take you long to respond. “Hell yeah!” Both of you laughed about your enthusiasm. 

With a flash your headache reminded you of it’s existence. You pulled your head back and pressed your hand against your forehead. “Ouchie”  
“Come on, lets get you to the workshop. You can take a nap on my couch.”  
With these words he lifted you out of your chair and carried you - bridal style - out of the room.


End file.
